


【佐鸣】吃拉面还是去鼓掌

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Summary: 校园pa
Kudos: 3





	【佐鸣】吃拉面还是去鼓掌

  
  
宇智波佐助不止一次听身边的朋友问起他——“佐助，你们班是不是有个哥们染了头金发，还在脸上弄了几个猫须纹身？”

“……不知道。”

“哎，就是天天戴棒球帽，喜欢打篮球，成绩吊车尾那个，上回你们七班跟我们班一块儿打篮球，他不是也在吗，中场休息给你扔了瓶水，有印象不？”

佐助咂摸了一下“吊车尾”几个字，压下心底隐隐有往上窜趋势的烦躁，重复了一遍:“不知道。”

“哦。”那人见佐助不太想说，心想佐助是不是跟那金头发哥们有矛盾呢，以后还是少在佐助跟前提他。

哪晓得佐助忍了又忍，还是没忍住，说:“他不是吊车尾。”

“啊？”

“漩涡鸣人，他不是吊车尾。”

“哦哦。”那人反应过来，“你是说金头发哥们啊，还说不知道呢，这不是认识嘛！哎哎哎，给我介绍认识一下呗！”

佐助左眼皮一跳:“你对他有兴趣？”

佐助和这朋友打小就认识，关系不远不近，说得上几句话，这朋友样样都好，长得五大三粗，姑且也算男子力max，就是性取向出了点问题，喜欢男的。

还没等那人回复，佐助脱口而出:“别想了，漩涡鸣人直男一个。”

他说着瞥了那人一眼，他说得急切，故而语气很冲，眼神又森冷，那人显然没看过有些情绪化的宇智波佐助，被他瞪得愣住:“……啊？这样啊，哈哈……那算了……”

几秒后他反应过来，又不是给他找对象，他紧张什么，他忙道:“你想错了，不是我看上了他，是我们班上的学习委员，日向雏田看上了他，你知道日向雏田吧，她……”

佐助说:“不知道。”

“……反正她想打听打听漩涡鸣人，这样吧，你帮我带句话给漩涡鸣人，礼拜六下午日向雏田请他吃一乐拉面。”

宇智波佐助没说答应，也没说不答应。他告别朋友回到自己家，宇智波鼬从客厅里探了个头出来，笑眯眯跟他打了个招呼:“回来了。”

“嗯。”佐助心里有事，勉强扯了个笑，进房间把门一关，使了点劲儿，那门咣当一声响，鼬擦擦手在佐助房门口若有所思，不免有些感伤，佐助也长大了啊，有了青春期小孩儿的烦恼……

高中生的日常娱乐活动就是写作业，写着写着不自觉就到了零点，微信里漩涡鸣人发的一堆表情包里夹杂了些颜文字，佐助在聊天框里愣了好几秒，还是发出几个字:

日向雏田，周六下午一乐拉面。

漩涡鸣人回得很快，一看就没有认真写作业:

好哇！请客请客！

佐助:

白痴。

漩涡鸣人后来再给他发了什么垃圾话他都没理，鸣人在另一边捧着手机一头雾水，佐助明明说要请他吃拉面，说完又不理人是怎么回事，平时佐助好歹会回他一两个字的。

周日一大早，宇智波佐助还没进教室，就被人风风火火拦住了，那人有一头很显眼的金发，气喘吁吁跑到他面前，长腿一跨，挡住了半边门。

漩涡鸣人漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪得老大，显然气急了:“宇智波佐助！”

佐助也没什么好脸色给他:“约会完了？”

“什么约会？”漩涡鸣人皱眉，“我说啊我说，你竟然放我鸽子！”

佐助:“你在说什么，你不是跟日向雏田约会去了吗！让开！”

他想挥开漩涡鸣人的胳膊，漩涡鸣人立刻使力与他对抗，掰扯掰扯两人就想动手，这是他们一贯的解决问题方式。幸好这次漩涡鸣人不是来跟他打架的，他压下佐助青筋暴起的小臂，语气竟然有些委屈。

“明明说好请我吃拉面，你骗我！”

佐助:“……”

他突然不生气了，“你没看见日向雏田？”

“日向雏田……那个长头发的漂亮女孩子吗……等等，说起来你放我鸽子，别想转移话题！”

佐助心情不错:“白痴，你没仔细看信息，我说了是日向雏田请你吃拉面。”

漩涡鸣人顿时有点怀疑自己，他闹这种乌龙也不是一次两次了，当即从校服裤兜里掏出手机，想打开微信确认一下。

佐助没来得及提醒，眼睁睁看着一只大手搭在漩涡鸣人的肩上，耷拉着眼皮的男人笑眯眯接过漩涡鸣人的手机:“哇，锁屏是宇智波佐助喔……”

佐助:“！”

卡卡西你说话别说一半，锁屏照片里明明有好几个人，又不止他一个！他都说了不要用照片做锁屏，漩涡鸣人那个超级大白痴非要用。

周围的吃瓜群众:好像听到了什么不得了的事情……

“手机我没收了，跟我来办公室。”卡卡西说。

漩涡鸣人刚刚还往头上冒的气焰瞬间熄了火，连同着张牙舞爪的头发丝都耷拉下来，他垂着眼睛的样子乖顺到不行，佐助也在一旁装乖乖仔，卡卡西心想你俩小兔崽子装嘛装，冷酷地说:“佐助一起来。”

佐助:“为什么我也要？”

鸣人眉开眼笑，箍住佐助的肩膀:“我们是最好的朋友啊！我去你也去！”

佐助:并不想，谢谢。

这个小插曲很快被淹没在乱哄哄的早读里，佐助本以为这事过去了，结果课间有人敲了敲窗，随即靠窗的同学喊:“宇智波佐助有人找！”

佐助瞟了眼，还是那朋友，不太想理。

鸣人回过头，双手撑在脑后，斜着半边身体问他:“找你的啊！”

佐助想，不，其实是找你的。但他能说吗，他不能。

于是佐助起身，终究是他一个人担下了所有。

“有事说事，日向雏田的不用说了。”

朋友讪讪道:“你真聪明。”

他采取迂回战术，从背后拿出个粉盒子，上边还用粉色缎带绑了个蝴蝶结，一看就知道是女生精心准备的礼物。

“把这个交给漩涡鸣人就行了，什么也不用说。”

佐助越看他越不对劲:“这是你准备的吧。”

“卧槽，你怎么知道！”

佐助:“……”

“别误会别误会，我就是在颜色上提了点意见，钢铁直男绝对拒绝不了粉色！”

“真的？”

“当然是真的！”

漩涡鸣人收到佐助转交给他的礼物，当着佐助的面就拆开了，是个漂亮的装饰品，亮晶晶的，鸣人从座位上蹦起来一把抱住佐助，柔软的面颊在佐助颈窝里蹭了蹭。

佐助浑身僵硬:“干什么！”

“你不是送我礼物吗，我好高兴！”

佐助推开他:“日向雏田送的。”

鸣人愣了愣，说不清楚为什么突然有点怅然若失，他眨眨眼，然后笑着说:“那我要去感谢一下她。”

“啪！”佐助将笔盖倒扣在桌上，这一声惊得本来还算安静的七班同学纷纷转头看向他俩，佐助捏两下眉心，“你到底懂不懂。”

“啊？”

佐助一字一句说:“日向雏田，她喜欢你，想追你，懂了吗？”

佐助真是怀疑漩涡鸣人那双蓝眼睛是被漩涡鸣人自个儿瞪大的，白长了个脑子，不知道天天在想些什么，若是有一天他不在漩涡鸣人的身边，指不定被什么人拐走了还帮那人煮拉面。

“还去找她吗？”

漩涡鸣人抿嘴:“去。”

佐助:“……”绝交吧。

鸣人接着说:“我要去感谢她，但是得和她说清楚啊，我爸妈不让我交女朋友。”

“如果你爸妈让你交女朋友，你就答应她了？”

“当然不！”鸣人提高音调，他摸摸鼻头，“怎么说呢，我热爱学习。”

漩涡鸣人觉得他还是比较喜欢和佐助一起吃拉面，但是这种话怎么说的出口！但凡被佐助窥探到了一点点他有多重视佐助，佐助一定会狠狠嘲笑他，把他羞辱一顿的。

漩涡鸣人情真意切地给日向雏田灌输了不少心灵鸡汤，雏田感动得快要哭出来:“谢谢你鸣人君，我会加油的。”

你快走，我怕我要哭。

鸣人嘿嘿笑:“嘛，我真是个不会说教的人呐！”

我太强了，三言两语就把雏田劝得回头是岸。

照鸣人所说，日向雏田已经决定洗心革面一心向学习，然而佐助的朋友还是天天跑来佐助家里找他，话里话外故意扯漩涡鸣人的事情，佐助忍不了了:“你他妈到底是你追漩涡鸣人还是日向雏田追漩涡鸣人！”

“我……”

佐助:“滚出我家。”

佐助这位五大三粗的朋友，肤色略深的脸上竟然露出些匪夷所思的红晕，用一种可以称得上是羞涩的表情指了指外面:“我是想见你哥。”

这不是看你喜欢金发小子，才投你所好的么。

佐助心梗了，面无表情:“哦，鬼鲛。”

这天放学，鸣人和往常一样探了半边身子

给后桌的冷酷帅哥:“吃拉面去不。”

其实他就是象征性问一下，这话去掉“不”字也没毛病，佐助这天不按常理出牌，薄薄两片唇吐出一个冰冷的字:“不。”

“宇智波佐助有人找！”

僵持着的两人循声望去，窗户外面鬼鲛笑得像个铁憨憨，冲他两挥挥手。

“我走了。”漩涡鸣人愣神间，佐助已经拽着包出教室了。

鸣人瘪下去的嘴巴在春野樱过来的前一秒重新上扬，他故作坦然地扮可怜:“小樱，佐助都不跟我们一块儿吃拉面了，只能我们俩单独约会啦。”

“乱讲什么啊！”春野樱给了漩涡鸣人一个爆栗，漩涡鸣人捂着脑袋嗷嗷叫，她看着空荡荡的走廊喃喃自语，“刚才那是干柿鬼鲛吧？三年级的学长。”

“啊？”鸣人捂头飙眼泪。

春野樱幽幽地说:“我听说啊，鬼鲛学长喜欢男人。”

“……”鸣人捂头飙眼泪，过了好几秒钟才回过神。

“喜欢什么？！”他跳起来，脑袋里飞快换算了一下关系，喜欢男人等于喜欢佐助，佐助长这么好看，没人不喜欢吧？

鸣人的眼泪真飚了出来，他自己没注意到，给春野樱看呆了。

“鸣人，你怎么哭了？”

他抹脸，是啊，他怎么哭了。他刚刚只不过想了一下佐助也喜欢鬼鲛的可能性而已，怎么会那么难过，好像肺部被一只手一点一点揪紧，空气慢慢流失掉，好像要窒息。

几个礼拜后宇智波佐助拿了一个盒子给漩涡鸣人，盒子就是普普通通的纸盒子，鸣人没敢拆:“谁的？”

佐助指自己:“我。”

打开来是整整一盒一乐拉面优惠券，佐助仔细观察漩涡鸣人的表情，发现并没有他想象中的开心，漩涡鸣人眼皮都没抬一下，把优惠券收进书桌，对佐助说:“谢谢。”

佐助装作一点也不在意他的反应:“我和朋友去吃拉面，顺手而已。”

鸣人幽怨地看了他一眼:“哦。”

佐助:你这让我怎么接话！

漩涡鸣人这些日子过得不太顺心。白天在教室见佐助，晚上在梦里见佐助，白天在教室和佐助面对面吵架，晚上在梦里和佐助嘴对嘴亲嘴。

太恐怖了吧！

弄得鸣人一见到佐助，眼神不由自主往佐助嘴唇上瞟，没什么血色，就像宇智波佐助整个人一样冷冷的，总是紧抿着唇，好似全世界都在惹他不高兴。但是鸣人知道，这样的佐助笑起来是最好看的，有了生气，从神祈变作凡人。

他喜欢看佐助笑，喜欢看佐助生气，喜欢看佐助脸上的所有表情。

宇智波佐助最近也有点烦躁，无论他怎么对漩涡鸣人示好，那人都跟块木头似的，杵在地上就能原地生根发芽，鬼鲛说好的给他出主意，结果见了他哥就移不开脚步，淦。

两人虽是前后桌，铁了心不讲话就能算半个绝交，连同学都会对他们其中一个说:“哎，你那个最好的朋友、你的灵魂另一半呢？”

鸣人:……我怕吓跑他。

佐助:……我累了。

幸好两人都是七班篮球队骨干成员，情场上没对上线，球场上见。

这周七班跟隔壁班打了场友谊赛，漩涡鸣人抱着篮球回器材室。

夕阳露了半个头，这个点器材室空无一人，他单只手就把白背心脱了下来，汗水顺着他堪堪长成的青涩的肌肉线条淌下，被阳光镀上了一层模糊的暖光。

宇智波佐助站在门后的阴影里，抱胸靠墙站着，面无表情地看漩涡鸣人裸着上身走来走去。

漩涡鸣人沉浸在自己世界里的时候无人能敌，要不是佐助故意踢了旁边的杠铃一下，佐助估计漩涡鸣人能把他锁在器材室里。

鸣人挠挠头，喜大过惊:“你不是走了吗……”他还以为宇智波佐助又跟干柿鬼鲛吃拉面去了。

“你就准备一直躲着？”

“我！”漩涡鸣人张嘴。

宇智波佐助就等着漩涡鸣人跟他大吵一架，这段日子沉默的漩涡鸣人让他觉得很棘手，只有对着他张牙舞爪的鸣人才是他熟悉的，才是他所能游刃有余应对的。

漩涡鸣人却突然偃旗息鼓:“算了，我走了。”

佐助往旁边跨了一步，挡在门口，夕阳给他拉了一条很长的影子，长到了漩涡鸣人的脚下。

“聊聊？”

漩涡鸣人盯着他，眼神像狼:“不聊，打一架吧，我赢了你就别拦我。”

在漩涡鸣人扑上去的那瞬间，宇智波佐助淡定地伸手捏住他脸上两团肉，指腹揉了揉，哄小孩儿似的:“除了打架，你就想不到其他的解决问题方式？”

“没有！”漩涡鸣人咬住宇智波佐助的手指，在过去的肢体斗争中这是他惯常做的动作，只是他没有想到，佐助顺势把手指顶进了他嘴里，甚至缠住他的舌头搅了搅。

佐助把他踹倒在杂物堆里，手又戳进他嘴里，在他嘴里胡搅蛮缠一通，俯身亲了亲他唇角。

鸣人几乎是在那一瞬间就明白了佐助所想的事情，他们不论用多长时间来交恶冷战，总能在一秒钟里心意相通。

“我想到了另一种解决问题方式！”鸣人变回活蹦乱跳的白痴，“吃拉面去！”

佐助想翻白眼，碍于人设，忍住了。

他把漩涡鸣人按回去，狠狠咬了口男生的下唇，直到血色充盈到满出，他哼出几声笑:“我觉得还是打架比较好。”

换种方式打架。

———————————————————

the end.


End file.
